battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Den-O
Kamen Rider Den-O is a playable character in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Enter biography here. Battride War Forms *Climax Form (final form for these forms below) (won't be available when taking a hits too much until 1 form remaining for below form) **Sword Form (default) **Rod Form (available at higher level) **Axe Form (available at higher level) **Gun Form (available at higher level) *Liner Form (available at higher level) (has own finisher) Moves In this gameplay, Den-O can do fourth-wall taunt by holding ■. Sword Form *■-String: two slashes to kick then upper slash followup with four slashes **Hold for boost up or taunt ***Can be linked to another moves *Running ■: a running slash *Air ■: an aerial slash **Spammable *Air ▲: Hissatsu Waza Part 2 *▲: Hissatsu Waza Part 1 *●: Triple Roundhouse Rider Kick *▲+●: Hissatsu Waza Part 3 Rod Form *■-String: a four rod attacks to roundhouse kick then three rod jab ended with two rod attacks **Hold for boost up or taunt ***Can be linked to another moves *Running ■: a running rod attack *Air ■: Capture *Air ▲: a rod throw *▲: spinning rod+front shots *●: Capture *▲+●: Den-Rider Kick Ax Form *■-String: a three axe attacks to two sumo attacks then four axe attacks **Hold for boost up or taunt ***Can be linked to another moves *Running ■: a running axe attack *Air ■: an axe chop *Air ▲: a sitting dunk *▲: Axe Throw **Hold and release for more damages **Armored *●: a spinning axe attack **Hold and release for more damages **Armored *▲+●: Dynamic Chop **Hold and release for more damages Gun Form *■-String: a series of gun attacks **Hold for boost up or taunt ***Can be linked to another moves *Running ■: a slide kick *Air ■: an aerial gun attack **Spammable *Air ▲: Rain Storm *▲: Fireworks **Press again for more hits ***Tap for more hits *●: Radial Storm **Press two more times for more hits *▲+●: Wild Shot **Hold and release for more damages ***Can be directed while holding before shots Climax Form Climax Form is an ultimate form of Den-O while pressing R2 when the Super meter is full. While assuming this form, Den-O will perform a Hissatsu Waza Part 3. Den-O Climax Form's ■ attacks and Air ▲ are the same as Den-O Sword Form's moves. *▲: Charge and Up (punch) *●: Charge and Up (radial) *▲+●: Den-Rider Kick Liner Form Unlike the Imagin and Climax Forms, but mostly like Kamen Rider W FangJoker and a current series Riders who has a separate final form in each one game, this form has it's own R2 finisher, Densha-Giri. *■-String: a series of sword slashes **Hold for boost up or taunt ***Can be linked to another moves *Running ■: a running sword slash *Air ■: an aerial sword slash *Air ▲: a sword throw *▲: Hissatsu Waza Part 1 *●: a sword barrages **Press three more times for more hits *▲+●: a spinning sword slash **Hold for more hits Battride War II Forms *Climax Form (strongest final form for these forms below) (won't be available when taking a hits too much until 1 form remaining for below form) **Sword Form (default) **Rod Form **Axe Form **Gun Form **Wing Form (NEW) ***Super Climax Form (Ultimate final form for these forms above) *Liner Form (has own finisher and act as Ultimate form) Moves All other forms' moves from previous game remained unchanged. Rider Cancel: Dodge Wing Form *■-String: a series of slaps and kicks **Hold for boost up or taunt ***Can be linked to another moves *Running ■: a running slap *Air ■: an aerial two slaps and chop *Air ▲: an aerial Den Gasher boomerang and hand axe throws *▲: a series of radial boomerang and hand axe slashes **Tap for more hits **Can be rotated *●: a running boomerang and hand axe slashes **Hold to run and release to slash until nearby ***Press again for another hit *▲+●: Royal Smash **First shot freezes the enemies, and good for Rider Cancelling Super Climax Form Same moves as original Climax Form for the Imagin Forms, but capable of Air Dash and has more powerful Den Rider Kick *Air X: Air Dash **Hold to stay fly Changes *Adds Wing Form in Form Changes. *Ultimate Form: Super Climax Form (from Climax Form only) **Capable of Air Dash *Liner Form is ironically revert to Sword Form after using the final form gauge. Motorcycle Den-O's bike is Machine Den-Bird. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis